Coming down with something
by Sarahbear00001
Summary: When Ahsoka falls ill with a disease that nobody knows, Anakin doesn't know what to do. But he does know that Ahsoka's running out of time. Will he be able to find a cure before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1: Anakin's Suspicions

**Hello! Before I say anything else, I just want to apologize yet again to Ashley Skywalker for the rude review. I talked to my friend, and told her to try and express her opinions in a less jerky way, and the whole "If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything" speech. I'm really sorry! Okay, now that the guilt is off of my chest, time to get this show on the road! Well, yesterday I got sent home from school with a sore throat and a fever of 100 degrees. Pretty sure it's strep… going to the doctor later today, but you guys probably don't care 'bout that, but as some of you who have read my other stories know, I get story ideas from songs and events in my life, so…yup! Enjoy! PS: As similar as it may sound, Ahsoka does not have strep, just in case you were confused.**

**Chapter One**

"Hey, Snips wake up!" He continued to shake Ahsoka, until she sat up, confused. "Wha- What's going on?" Ahsoka sat up, rubbing her eyes. "It's like, 9:00! Usually, it's **you **who has to wake **me **up! You feel alright?" She yawned, her throat hurting slightly. _Oh well,_ she thought_, it's probably nothing._

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry, master; I guess I just stayed up too late." Anakin chuckled, and rolled his eyes.

"Okay well, I'll be in the mess hall when you get up. No more late nights, Snips." He left the room, laughing. Ahsoka stood up, and got dressed. After about five minutes, she stepped into the mess hall, and sat down with her food.

"So, what's the plan for today, ma"- Ahsoka started coughing, interrupting her sentence.

"Are you sure you're alright, Snips? You don't sound too good." Anakin looked at her, slightly worried.

"I'm sure, master. It's probably nothing." She took a bite of her food, which was excruciating going down her throat. It felt like fire, even though it was only a piece of fruit.

Anakin looked at her as she ate, with a curious look in his eye. She looked as though she was in a lot of pain, for some reason. He stood up, and took her hand.

"Come on, I'm taking you to the Med bay." She groaned, but didn't resist.

"Fine, if it will get you to"- She was interrupted by another coughing fit. He handed her a water bottle.

"Here, drink some water, it will help." She took a sip of water, and followed him down the hall. When they got there, she took a seat, and a moment later, a droid appeared. "So, what seems to be the problem?" Ahsoka tried to answer, but her chest erupted with violent coughs. Anakin answered for her.

"She has a really bad cough, and I told her to get it checked out." The droid pulled out a tiny flashlight, and Ahsoka opened her mouth. The droid looked around, and had a Q-tip in her throat.

"Hmm… nothing appears to be wrong. Have you been to a region with a lot of sand or vegetation?" She shook her head. "Well, I would recommend drinking plenty of fluids." They left, and went to the hangar to meet up with Obi- wan.

**Okay, that's chapter one. Again, I want to apologize to Ashley Skywalker. I feel just terrible…I don't know if you are reading this, but I'm really sorry! **


	2. Chapter 2 : The Med Bay

**Chapter Two**

"There you two are. Where have you been?" Obi-wan had been waiting in the hangar for almost ten minutes. He usually expected Anakin to be late, but Ahsoka was more the punctual type. It was unusual for her to be late.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Master Kenobi, I was in the Medical Bay." Ahsoka had done as the doctor said, and felt better.

"Oh, is everything alright?" She nodded. "Yeah, everything's fine. I just had a really bad cough, but it's fine now."

"Good. Anyways, we have some business left on Ryloth to attend to, so we need to get our troops together and leave immediately. Our intelligence states that the general Wat Tembor has escaped from holding, and we need to track him down. We leave immedia-'' Obi- wan started coughing. Anakin looked up, with a worried expression.

"First it's Ahsoka, now you too? What is it with you guys today?" Anakin got up, and got him a cup of water.

"Thank you, Anakin. As I was saying, we leave immediately."

They boarded the ship, and flew to Ryloth. For the time being, everything seemed normal. Ahsoka tried to forget at the nagging ache at the back of her throat, and tried to enjoy the game of holochess she was playing with Obi-wan. He pressed the buttons with skill, and the tiny monster moved at his command. _Wow, he's really good at this!_ She tried to make the monster move to the right, but his monster attacked and captured hers effortlessly.

"Wow. How'd you get so good at this game, Obi-wan?" His face lit up with a smile.

"With practice, patience, and an apprentice who hates to lose. Anakin hasn't beaten me yet." He chuckled as Anakin just sat there, pouting. He threw his cloak on the board, and snorted.

"I win." He walked out of the room, his child-like smile reaching his ears. Ahsoka rolled her eyes, and picked up the cloak. She hung it on the rack, and was about to sit down again, when another fit of coughing overtook her.

"Are you alright?" Obi-wan asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just have a tickle in the back of my throat." She reached over, and picked up a glass of water. They continued with their game, until the ship lurched.

"What was that?" Ahsoka sat up, alarmed.

"Let me check into that." He pressed his comlink, and signaled the bridge. "What was that?" A moment later, Admiral Yularen responded. "Everything's shutting down on us, Master Kenobi. Our navigation, fuel reactors, and shields have all deactivated." He looked at Ahsoka, and she nodded. "We're on our way up." They raced out the door, and met Anakin in the hall.

"Did you guys feel that too?" Anakin asked, curious.

"Yes. We were on our way to the bridge. Come on!" The three raced down the hall, lights flickering all along the way.

**Sup! Okay, well hopefully you guys enjoyed it! Let me know in the comments! Also, I just wanna say that I tried my hardest not to make it too long, or too short. Bysies!**


	3. Chapter 3: The mission and Diagnosis

**Chapter Three**

Ahsoka, Anakin, and Obi- wan entered the bridge, and were shocked at what they saw. There were troopers everywhere, rushing around and shouting. There was one trooper rushing to the panel, when Obi- wan stopped him.

"Trooper, what's happening?" The trooper saluted, and explained the situation.

"Sir, there was a cyber attack on the ship's main reactor. It appears that there was a small ship trailing us, but we managed to shoot it down." He rushed off to his previous task. They left the bridge, and went back to the lounge.

"Well, that's done, how about some lunch?" Anakin smiled, pointing to the mess hall.

"Sure master, that sou"- Ahsoka started coughing again. She was coughing so hard, she had to sit. Anakin helped her down onto the bench.

"Snips, you should really get that looked at." Anakin helped her stand up, and they went to the Medical Wing. The droid looked in her throat again.

"It appears that you have some sort of…virus, one that I have never seen before. I'm afraid that as far as I know, there is no cure." Ahsoka gasped. Anakin held her hand.

"Is there any way to stop it?"

"I don't know. I'll forward the lab work to the hospital on Coruscant, but for now… I think you should stay here for the night, and sleep with a breathing machine." Ahsoka shook her head in disappointment.

"It'll be alright, Ahsoka." Anakin rubbed her back, as she put her head in her hands.

"I know." She smiled at him, not wanting him to worry.

**Well, that's the end!**

**Ahsoka: Thanks for letting me live, but why put Anakin through so much?**

**Me: You know me, I like pain….3:)**

**Ahsoka: You're twisted…**

**Anakin: Shut up, Ahsoka, go to bed, with your little breathing machine…**

**Me: What's bothering you?**

**Anakin: Well, according to you, I have to figure this all out by myself!**

**Ahsoka: -sniffles- I'll see ya, Sarah, I… I'm going to bed.**

**Me: Great, Anakin, you made her cry!**

**Anakin:-running out of the room, after Ahsoka- I'm sorry! Please…let's talk about this…**

**Obi- wan:-entering the room, then trying to exit- Oh…**

**Me: -grabs him by the collar- Come here, sicky! **

**Obi- wan: -rubbing his temples- You weren't supposed to tell them that!**

**Me: Oh, relax! They find out in the next chapter anyways!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Obi-wan

**Chapter Four**

Ahsoka woke up in the Medical Bay. She pulled out the little nubs feeding her oxygen, and exited the room. She met a droid before she could leave.

"Ma'am, I'm afraid you'll have to be tested in order to see if you're contagious." Ahsoka sighed, irritated.

"Fine, make it quick." The droid started working, until Ahsoka got a call on her comlink.

"Ahsoka, are you there" It was Anakin, who sounded worried.

"Yes master?" Anakin took a deep breath.

"It's Obi- wan. He's…ill."

"With what, master?"

"I-… We're in the medical bay, and…whatever it is, it's similar to what you have…" The droid was listening, until he piped up. "But sir, she's not contagious. That's…very unlikely."

Ahsoka sighed, but started to cough again. The droid handed her the oxygen tube, and Ahsoka put it in as she started to go light headed. "You should lie down." The droid tried to help her into the room and down on the bed, but his cold metallic arms were nothing compared to her master helping her out. Somebody pulled the curtain aside, revealing Obi- wan and Anakin.

"Hey, Snips." Obi- wan sat up slightly, and waved.

"Hi, master. How are you holding up, Obi- wan?" Anakin listened to her as she spoke, horrified. She was so weak, and her voice was so…quiet.

"I'll be alright, Ahsoka. Glad to see you're still smiling." She smiled again, proving his point. Obi- wan began to cough violently, and Anakin handed him a cup of water.

"Thank you, Anakin. I think all I need now is some rest." Anakin nodded, and left.

"Get some rest, you two. I'll see what I can do."

**Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm tired…**

**Anakin: Excuses, excuses. You're just lazy!**

**Me: Anakin, geez! What is with you, lately?**

**Anakin: What do you mean?**

**Ahsoka:-walks into the room- Well, for starters, you're being really mean!**

**Anakin:-snorts- I don't know what you're talking about.**

**Obi- wan: She's right, Anakin. You're being rather insensitive as of late.**

**Anakin: Shouldn't you be lying in bed, you two? –Mockingly- Cough cough**

**Me: THAT'S IT!- Grabs Anakin by the ear-**

**Anakin: Oww! Cut it out!**

**Me: For being so mean, you don't get to be in the next chapter.**

**Anakin:-smiles handsomely- Aww, come on, you know you love writing about me! –Winks at me-**

**Me: Nope.**

**Anakin: Come on, be reasonable! This is so unfair!**

**Me: Apologize.**

**Anakin: -mumbles- sorry….**

**Me: -yanks his ear harder- Seriously!**

**Anakin: OW! I'M SORRY AHSOKA AND OBI- WAN! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**Me: -smiling- Better. Byebye!**


	5. Chapter 5: The sickness

**Chapter Five**

**Hey guys! I realize my chapters were really short, (especially chapter four), and I am going to try to make them longer! I have to work really hard on school work, and haven't had much time. I have to get my grade up, because…guess what? I'm dying…my hair! Dying it a frosty blue for the last week of school! YAAAAAY! I'll admit, I'm a C-average student, so I have to work hard to get B's.**

**Anakin: -snickers- You sound just like Ahsoka!**

**Ahsoka:-punches him in the gut- You're sooo mean! Congrats, Sarah! **

**Anakin: -annoyed, rubbing his side- Ouch! I was joking!**

**Me:-grabbing his collar, holding him near my face- THAT'S ENOUGH! I'm so sick of this! Anakin, I want the old you back. Until you learn to be nice, you're going to stay in time out!**

**Anakin: What? No! Please! I'm not a child!**

**Me: Ahsoka, will you start the story before I have to slap Anakin?**

**Ahsoka: Sure! Sorry 'bout that, guys!**

**Anakin:-in the background- No! Pleeeeeeeeease!**

**Me:-in the background- That's enough, Anakin!-SLAP!-**

**Ahsoka: LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

Ahsoka woke up yet again in a coughing fit. Her throat felt like it was on fire, and she reached for the cup on the nightstand, when her hand collided with it. Somebody had tried to hand it to her, but instead the water was spilled all over her.

"Oh! Sorry, Snips! Here, let me go get a towel." She heard Anakin get up, and grab a soft white towel from the refresher. She reached for the towel, but he shook his head. "Its fine, Snips, I can do it." He mopped up the excess water around the bed, and then sat down. She turned her head feebly to look at him.

"Tha"- He cut her off. "Save your strength. I'm happy to help." She smiled weakly, but started coughing again.

"Has the droid gotten the lab work back?" He nodded his head, and let the droid speak.

"Yes, and I'm afraid the results were inconclusive. There is no record of this illness anywhere." Obi- wan tried to sit up, but his assigned droid stopped him.

"Sir, you are too weak." He reluctantly lied back down, scowling.

"Fine, so does this mean that we can't be cured?" The droid shook its head. Ahsoka feebly sighed, but started violently coughing, her eyes streaming with tears. Anakin handed her a tissue, and she wiped her eyes. The droid gestured for Anakin to move, and handed her a small plastic cup filled with strange red liquid.  
"Drink this." She did as she was told, and shut her eyes tightly in pain. The liquid was thick, and slid down her throat as slowly as possible. She was in so much pain, the droid decided to sedate her, and pushed a button on his wrist, which sent a shot of morphine from the IV in Ahsoka's arm. Ahsoka's eyelids began to flutter. The last thing she saw before the morphine took her sight was her master's concerned face.

Anakin turned from Ahsoka's sleeping figure, trying to keep calm. He walked out of the room, and sat down at the computer, stressing over the pressure placed upon him. He sat there for so long researching for similar diseases, he fell asleep. Only when he felt somebody place a hand on his shoulder did he realize he had fallen asleep at the desk.

"Tired, Anakin?" He sat up, wide awake. He looked behind him to see Obi- wan, smiling. "Master, you startled me. I was just resting my eyes. Shouldn't you be in bed?" He smiled, and continued. "I've grown tired of just sitting there. I figured I would take a walk." Anakin only rolled his eyes.

"**You** were breaking the rules; well that's a new one. You should really go back to bed, Master, save your strength." Obi- wan shook his head, and smiled almost sympathetically. "Anakin, there's no use in running yourself ragged. If there's a cure, I'm sure they'll find one." Anakin shook his head reluctantly. "Those stupid droids aren't going to get anything done."

Even though Obi- wan was sick, he knew Anakin was worse off. He was tearing himself apart over this. "Anakin, do not let your emotions cloud your judgment. I realize you want to do everything in your power to help her, but you must come to realize, Ahsoka and I may not survive." Anakin stood up, frustrated. "Don't say that! You guys are going to kick this, and I'm going to find a cure!" Obi- wan sighed. "Anakin, I realize how hard this must be for you, but look at the facts! There's no way to way to trace it, it's never been seen before, and there is no cure!" Anakin's face was lit up in fury. "Not yet! I'm not going to lose you! I don't care what you say; you are not going to die!" He stormed out of the room, leaving Obi- wan alone.

**Hey guys! Tried to make this chapter a little bit longer!**

**Ahsoka: Wow that was a fun scene, me in the hospital all helpless. **

**Me: Scene? What do you mean?**

**Ahsoka: I like to think of this story as a movie. We're the actors, you're mind is a script, and there is a lot of goofing around off stage!**

**Me: huh. I never thought of it like that. Sounds like a fun theme!**

**Anakin: ha! You were bluffing! I was in this chapter!**

**Me: -holds up my hand ready to slap him again- Really? DO WE NEED TO DO THIS AGAIN? **

**Anakin: - cringing- Ahh! No, I already have a hand print on my face! I'm sorry!**

**Obi- wan: Sarah, violence is not the Jedi way.**

**Me: Obi- wan, I'm not a Jedi. If I was, my life would be so much better!**

**Obi- wan: I was merely stating that you should be mindful of your behaviors, my young friend.**

**Me: You know, I saw The Phantom Menace today, along with thirty minutes of Attack of the Clones, and I've noticed something.**

**Obi- wan: And what would that be?**

**Me: You make things awkward. You- you just have a way about you, Obi- wan, that just makes situations awkward. I cringe sometimes when Anakin has a Padme moment, or when you correct him, and it… just, well... **

**Padme:-walks up behind Anakin, and hugs him-**

**Anakin: Ahsoka, what-? Padme, what are you doing here?**

**Padme: Surprise! Sarah brought me out because I'm in the next chapter!**

**Anakin: Great! –Kisses Padme on the cheek-**

**Obi- wan: Err, Anakin, the code? We're still Jedi, even if we're not on missions…**

**Me: This is what I'm talking about! You know what happens anyways!**

**Padme: Ani, what is she talking about?**

**Anakin: Well, before we could be in so many of her fan fictions, we watched reruns of our old performances. **

**Padme: Oh. **

**Obi- wan: Well, it's clear that I'm not wanted here…**

**Me: Obi- wan, don't leave! I'm still your friend!**

**Anakin:-whispering to Padme- You know, I hear her constantly saying how hot he is. Hahaha!**

**Me: -Punch-**

**Padme: Sarah! Why would you do that?**

**Obi- wan: He looks injured. MEDIC!**

**Me: It's not that bad…**

**Ahsoka:-quiet until now- I think his nose is broken!**

**Anakin: -stands up- WHAT WAS THAT FOR?**

**Me: Rumors about crushes aren't nice. You remind me all too much of Johnny…**

**Ahsoka:-explaining it to Padme- As figments of her imagination, we see stuff in her life.**

**Me: Ahsoka! You bother me too! You turn everything into a dramatic theatrical DISASTER! You make moments awkward too! **

**Padme: -scared look on her face- Sarah, maybe you should calm down… **

**Obi- wan: What's troubling you, my young friend? **

**Me: Well, the movie is kinda bumming me out, and as you know, it's mother's day, and my relationship with my mom sucks…**

**Anakin: Trade you!**

**Me: Anyways, I don't wanna celebrate her. Every day with her is like a punch to the face. **

**Anakin: I know what that's like…**

**Me: -Holds up fist- **

**Obi- wan: -grabs my wrist- Sarah, hostility is not the answer!**

**Me: Well, this is dragging on…**

**All of us: G'nite!**


	6. Chapter 6: Tension

As they sat there, Ahsoka started to get light headed. She knew there was something wrong now. Anakin could tell that whatever was wrong with Ahsoka was definitely worse. "Ahsoka, you really look awful! Here,sit down." She was so weak, she almost collapsed as she tried to sit down. Anakin grabbed onto her quickly before she fell, and helped her down. He felt her forehead, and turned on his comlink. "I need a medic in the bridge!" Some of the other people gathered around, as Anakin held on to Ahsoka. "Snips, what's wrong?" He had to strain to hear her "I-I don't know. I- my t-t-thro-at... I-I can't b-bre-breathe." She wheezed as she tried to take in oxygen, but her vision started to go blurry, and the blood rushing to her montrals prevented her from hearing. She held up a shaky hand, and collapsed. "Ahsoka, if you can hear me, hold on a little while longer." Anakin picked her up, not waiting for the medic to arrive. One too many times he had seen cases where the medic didn't get there fast enough, and he wasn't about to let that happen. He rushed down the hall, people moving aside. He burst through the door of the medical room and placed Ahsoka on the table, while the droids tried to figure out what was happening. "She's not breathing!" Anakin shoved the droid out of the way, and performed CPR on her. After a few minutes, Ahsoka took a small gasp, and the droid put her on oxygen immediately. He watched her take the smallest breaths, raspy and shallow. After the commotion was over, he pulled up a chair, and held her hand as she struggled to live.

Several hours later...

"Anakin, you should really get some sleep." Obi-wan had heard about Ahsoka, and came as soon as he heard. Anakin had stayed with her all night, refusing to leave her side. "I can't. What happens if she stops breathing again, or worse, and I'm not here?" Obi-wan shook his head, but sat don next to him. "You saved her life. You know that,don't you? She would want you to get some rest. She wouldn't want you to not take care of yourself for her sake." Anakin didn't move, or even look up. "If you want, I'll stay with her while you get some sleep." He sighed. "Alright, but if anything happens, wake me up immediately. I'll sleep for a couple of hours." Obi-wan nodded, and Anakin left the room. Obi-wan sat there, not even paying mind to his own breathing, which was almost as bad as Ahsoka's. He looked at the young girl with sympathy in his face. Every now and again, a finger would twitch, or she would move an eye marking. After a few hours, Ahsoka showed signs of waking up. He signalled Anakin, and moments later, she woke up. "Obi-...Obi-wan?" He smiled as the girl laid confused eyes on him. "Good to see you're awake, young one. You gave us quite a scare." She looked around the room, bewildered. "Where... am I?" She tried to sit up, but he gently pushed her back down. "Save your energy. You're in the medical wing. Do you remember anything?" She feebly shook her head no. "You were in the lounge, when you said you couldn't breathe. Anakin carried you all the way here. When you stopped breathing, he performed CPR on you. He saved your life." Ahsoka looked at him in amazement. "Really? What was wrong with me?" He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Anakin should be in shortly, he was worried sick." She smiled. "I can only imagine. I still can't believe...he really saved me? I didn't realise I was that important to him." She was about to ask another question, but a fit of coughing overtook her. Obi- wan handed her a cup of water, and she took a sip. She feebly nodded a thank you. "But... Wait, aren't you still sick?" Obi- wan nodded. "I'm afraid so, but until the council gives us clearance to land, we're floating in space." She groaned, and flopped her head back on he pillow. "How are we going to find a cure if we can't go anywhere or do anything?" Obi-wan looked at his comlink, to see a transmission from the sick admiral Yularen."Sir, Anakin's star fighter just left the ship, with Anakin in it." Obi-wan sighed. "Thank you, admiral." Ahsoka smiled as Obi-wan looked frustrated. "It's Anakin, did you expect anything different?" He smiled at the sick girl's optimism. "No, I suppose I didn't. After all, Anakin's specialty was always disobeying orders." He smiled, but then started coughing, his face turning blue. The droid brought over one of the beds on wheels, and helped Obi- wan on. He gave him an oxygen tank, and the older man started breathing again. Ahsoka sent up a silent prayer to her master. Master, wherever you are, please hurry!

Padme: Sarah! You said I would be in this chapter!

Me: Sorry. I guess I just forgot. How about a really great dramatic scene next chapter? Better?

Padme: Whatever. I guess I'll wait to have my chance in the spotlight.

Anakin: It's alright, Padme, you and Iget to spend some quality time together!


	7. Chapter 7: The realization

**Chapter Seven**

**Hi everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but hey, at least I'm here now! Yesterday was officially the last day of school, so I now have the entire summer to write! Anyhow, I think this is the first time in this story I've gone into Obi- wan's P.O.V. Enjoy!**

**Obi-wan's P.O.V**

Obi- wan sat in his bed in the quarters reserved for the more critically ill. Between the coughing spasms, and trying to look after Ahsoka, who was even more ill than himself, he was exhausted. Ahsoka kept insisting that he save his strength, but he feared more for her life than his own. He had lived a very productive, long life, but as for her, she was merely a child. She had barely experienced all that life has to offer, and she certainly did not deserve to have her life end in such a tragic fate. Obi- wan was still shaken from last night's close call. When Ahsoka had stopped breathing, he was certain she was going to die. Of course, she hadn't and he was grateful for that, but he pondered what would happen if that happened to him. Anakin was no longer here to help him, and Ahsoka wouldn't be able to help. The medical droids had thought of this as well, and had put him on life support, but still he worried. Ahsoka started to cough again, her eyes clenched to keep the tears from spilling down her cheeks. When her chest finally settled, she let out a small groan of pain. He looked over to her in worry, and she opened her eyes to see him. "I'm al…alright, Master Ken…obi." She was so weak that she had to catch her breath from coughing. "Please Ahsoka, save your strength." She looked at him, sadness in her expression. Even though she was feeble and weak, she managed to be a little bit louder. "For what? Face it, Obi- wan, we're dying. Anakin can't help us, we're too far gone, I can feel it." Obi-wan could tell she really meant it, because only a few times he could ever recall her referring to him as Obi- wan. It was improper for a Padawan to address a master Jedi by their first name, unless they put the word master in front of it. Anakin had never been particularly good at that skill, but at least that was one lesson he was able to transfer to Ahsoka. Now, she had called him Obi-wan because she sincerely thought they were going to die. "You've lost faith, young one. Don't give up just yet, keep fighting. We will overcome this, if you have hope. Remember, he who surrenders hope, surrenders life." Obi-wan hoped his words had encouraged her, but she still looked frightened. "Try to get some sleep, child." She nodded, and the droid turned out the light. He felt himself being pulled into sleep's powerful embrace, and let himself drift off.

_He opened his eyes, expecting to feel the oxygen nubs in his nose, and hear the exceedingly annoying beeps of the medicinal droids, but instead, he looked around to find himself in a beautiful garden of some sort, full of flowers, trees, and other plants. Obi-wan walked around, looking at the plants, when he heard a voice from behind him, a hauntingly familiar feminine voice."Obi-wan, how marvelous it is to see you. I only wish the circumstances were different."He turned around to face the woman behind him, his lips automatically forming a small smile. "Satine. Where am I?" Satine didn't answer him, but looked hi directly in the eyes. "Obi-wan, I have brought you here to deliver a warning. The illness you and your crew suffer from is bigger than you know. Unless a cure is found, the entire galaxy will suffer, and there will be no survivors." He stared at her in a stunned silence. "How long do we have?" She shook her head, and sat down on the bench, twirling a lily petal in her snow-white fingers. "You are referring to your friend, are you not? If a cure is not found soon, Ahsoka will die in two planetary rotations. Heed my warning, and put a stop to this disease!" Satine started to fade away, until she could no longer be seen. "Until next time, my love." With that, she was gone, and Obi-wan felt himself slipping back into consciousness…_

**Anakin's P.O.V**

Anakin landed his shuttle outside of the Senate building. He jumped out, and ran to the entrance. He was stopped by some clones, which surprised him. "Sir, aren't you supposed to be quarantined on the ship?" Anakin was in a hurry, so he decided to be vague. "Yup. I need to speak to senator Amedala." They saluted, and let him through. Anakin couldn't help but clench and unclench his fists as the elevator slowly dragged him up to the residential units. As soon as the door opened, he ran as fast as he could to Padme's apartment. He rang the bell, and C3PO answered. "Master Skywalker, what a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe the honor of"- Anakin didn't have time for this. "Can it, C3PO!" He pushed past him, and ran inside. Padme walked out of the bedroom, startled by her husband. "Anakin, what are you doing here?" He couldn't help but pace back and forth. "I need answers. The council wanted to keep us in space until a cure was found. They- they don't understand the severity of the situation." Padme walked up to him, and put hand on his back. "Anakin, you must believe they know what's best…" Anakin shook his head. "They're dying! We can't just let them die!" She motioned for him to sit down. "Alright. Let's look at the facts. You said Ahsoka and Obi- wan both had symptoms before you left… and almost the entire crew fell ill…did the ship and the same people go anywhere recently?" He pondered what she had just proposed, when it came to him.

**Okay, okay, short, I know. Few things, though. One, I used one of the quotes from the beginning of a Clone wars episode. Altar of Mortis, I believe. Next, in the following chapters, the planet and the alien species are of my own creation. Please forgive me if my Obi-wan P.O.V is kinda sucky, but he's hard to write for… **

**Obi-wan: I think you did alright…**

**Me: Thank you. Ughhh! 12:49 at night, and it's ****_still raining!_**** I have had the worst cabin fever today, not being able to go outside due to safety precautions. **

**Padme: Oh, I do so love the rain. It reminds me of Naboo… **

**Anakin:-covering his head with his hands- Ahhhh! There's water and light and noise coming from the sky! **

**Me-shaking my head- Anakin, it's called a thunder storm, and its called summer… happens all the time up here. **

**Obi-wan: -chuckling- I see he still isn't used to the moisture…**

**Padme: Well, he ****_is_**** from Tatooine.**

**Me: YOU TWO THINK THIS IS FUNNY!**

**Anakin: -huddling in the corner- Water… from the… from the sky… what's that…that light…**

**Ahsoka:-walks into the room, sees Obi-wan and Padme laughing, me yelling, and Anakin going insane- Uhhh… what exactly happened here? **

**Me: Oh, never mind. Good night! Please review, and don't hate!**


	8. Chapter 8 : The council

**Hi! Okay, leaving to go camping in the morning, I resolved to update of my stories tonight, just for you guys, so you won't get TOO bored. LOL Anyways, the chapter is probably gonna be short, soo... sorry. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Anakin's POV**

Anakin looked at Padme, his eyes wide.

"Padme, that's it! The Resolute landed on an outer rim planet not too long ago... Rusoga, I believe? I need to tell the council!" He sat up, and rushed to the door, when Padme placed a hand on his back.

"But won't the council be angry with you for leaving the ship?" He shook his head as he waited for the elevator.

"I'll take the heat later, but this is a life or death situation!" She nodded, and pulled him into a kiss before the elevator door opened. As he stepped in, she looked at him with a loving look.

"Save them, Ani..."

**Ahsoka's POV**

Ahsoka lay in her bed, with an excruciating pain all over, especially in her throat. She tried desperately to keep it in, but she let tears stream down her face. It was hot, stinging agony in the back of her throat, and she couldn't take it. The droid must have seen this, because it placed a cool rag on her forehead, but she grabbed it, and set it on the small table harshly. Maybe a bit **too **harshly, because Obi-wan turned to her.

"Try to... try...to keep ca...calm." Obi-wan's breath was labored, and his voice raspy. "Just...tr...try to...re...rela...relax..." She whimpered a bit, but tried to lift her head.

"I'm sorry... for disturbing...you. I-" She kept coughing, and the droid came to her with water.

"Please refrain from talking, it causes your symptoms to flare." She feebly nodded, but she suddenly dropped the tiny cup, and her vision went black.

**Obi-wan's POV**

Obi-wan watched in horror as Ahsoka dropped the cup and fell unconscious. The droids took her vital signs, and confirmed that she was alive. They hooked her up to various machines, and left her to sleep. He looked at her with sadness. _Funny, if she was awake to see this, she wouldn't be very happy. _He did feel really sorry for her, though. As mature as she appeared, she was only 15, a child in the midst of a war. She hated appearing weak or feeble, but now, she couldn't help it. As much as she hated it, she was the one who had to lie down and take orders. _She so reminds me of Anakin. Anakin passed on many things to his apprentice,and that was certainly one of them. But as far as masters go, he's pretty good. Ahsoka would make a fine Jedi. That is, if she survived this. _He didn't like to think that they were going to die, but things certainly looked bleak.

"Sir, there is an incoming transmission from the Jedi Temple. Shall I put it through?" He nodded, and the whole council appeared before him, Anakin along with them. He started to sit up, but Mace Windu spoke before he could.

"Please, Master Kenobi, do not strain yourself." He nodded, and lie back down. "Anakin, although disobeying orders doing so," Anakin rolled his eyes, but only Obi-wan noticed "has brought new information to us. He informed us that the Resolute was recently docked on a small planet by the name of Rusoga, to refuel. Is this correct?" He nodded. "Yes... no...not to...too...lo...lon...long...ago." Mace Windu noticed his labored breathing. "You do not have to speak, just a simple nod or shake of the head will do. Moving on, we have reason to suspect that that is where this illness has originated. What is the status of the crew?" Obi-wan thought, then answered, straining to talk.

"The entire crew... has fallen ill. The medical... droids ...are over...overwhelmed." Mace Windu nodded silently.

"And the Padawan?" The droid turned the holoprojector to Ahsoka, breathing slowly with the help of a machine, and IV's all along her arms.

"She is by...by far in the... most critic...critical condition. I fear... she might... not... make it..." Anakin stared in horror at the girl.

"Ahsoka!" The holoprojector turned back to Obi-wan.

"We will send a team of medics to help you, along with a squad to go to Rusoga. If the antidote is not discovered, we may all be in danger." The projection cut out, and the droid went back to work. Obi-wan closed his eyes, and let sleep befall him.

* * *

**Well, I leave to go camping in a few minutes, so uhh... what did you think? **

**Anakin: That was alright...**

**Ahsoka: Have fun camping!**

**Me: Yeah! I just had an idea! You guys go camping!**

**Anakin: Of course...**

**Ahsoka:-laughing-**

**Me: Gotta go! BYE!**


End file.
